


Glazed Donut

by writingaddictsanonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingaddictsanonymous/pseuds/writingaddictsanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicknames are a thing, and Theo swears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glazed Donut

Ever since they got together, Theo had constantly made up ridiculous nicknames for Stiles, mostly to prove that his given name wasn't really that bad-- something Stiles tended to struggle trying to come to terms with. A lot of the time, it actually did work pretty well, and it was only inconvenient when he did it in public. It was when they were at their favorite coffee shop that Theo really tended to take it to a new level, subject matter turning to anything in his sight. Stiles had no idea why, but it was true. On a lazy Saturday morning, he made the mistake of asking Theo to go with him to get coffee, and Theo, who was particularly affectionate this morning, didn't let him go the entire time they stood in front of the pastry case. 

"I kind of want a glazed donut," Stiles said quietly, glancing down at Theo. 

"You're a pretty damn sexy glazed donut," Theo said, not even missing a beat. 

Stiles briefly forgot that he had at least four inches on Theo, and went to give him a playful backhand to the chest; however, when his hand hit soft lips and then teeth, he swung around immediately to make sure Theo was okay. He wasn't falling, at least, but he looked like he was both horrified and ready to burst into laughter. Stiles grabbed his face, apologizing profusely as Theo collapsed against his chest and fell into a fit of laughter. 

"Maybe I'm the fucking glazed donut in this relationship," he cackled. 

"I don't even know what that means, you adorable dork," Stiles mumbled into Theo's hair. "Order your damn coffee."


End file.
